Masder Peese
by RoseCrystal
Summary: Unfortunately, Natsume walked into the wrong place at the wrong time. Hehehe. One-shot


_Ohayou Gozaimasu minna-san! I am getting ready to leave to Phoenix (woo! go legendary, fire bird_!) _for the weekend for a soccer tournament_. _Anyway I had this written for my best friend (you better read this missy!) last night. It's somewhat a cut scene from one of the GA fics I'm working on. Please be patient for those! Working on a good plot and a well written story takes time! For my other GA fic I'll be posting up the prologue pretty soon. Finally! Annywaay, This particular piece is pretty random and the first person speaking here is not necessarily Mikan. It's more on the side of my OC (still working on her), but like a said this is just a cut scene and I thought I'd share it for you all out there. A/N 2 I have now uploaded my new and very first GA fic! Eriche M.S. if you are reading this then I just wanted to say how sorry I am to make you wait so long for my fic...I still need to finish r&r yours and everyone elses great fics...-shrugs- As soon as I find time I'll be doing so. Anyway Enjoy!_

I take a wooden spoon, from the counter top, dip it into the kettle, and stirr all the while breathing deeply. "Ah," I sigh. "How the spices just..._blend_ to-ged-der." I have recently just watched the movie, Nacho Libre (sp?), and had a sudden craving for Mexican food. I mean, don't get me wrong. The food here is splendid! Such exquisite taste! The Asian food truly is unique. But coming back to the matter at hand. Yes. I had a sudden craving for Mexican food after watching that movie. Not to mention the fact that the accents have, apparently, rubbed off on me. Hence the reason why I talked like I just did a moment ago. Although it doesn't explain the reason why I am thinking the old fashioned way. Whatever...  
"What are you doing?" A voice drawled.  
Turning slowly, I and lazily look over to the person who just spoke. My friend, having just entered the room, quickly assessed the situation and put a hand to her face.  
"Please tell me you didn't ask what she was making, Natsume-san," She said with a pained face.  
Natsume glanced at her with his crimson eyes and raised a brow in silent question.  
I clear my throat to get their attention. It works, for both of them were now looking at me. Good, good. " 'What am I doing' you ask?" I grab their hands and drag them to the table near by. Surprise and resentment both meet my eyes. I grasp the pot off the stove and slam it on the table. Only one jumps while the other narrows his eyes.  
"No," my friend's brown eyes widen in panic.  
"Oh, yes my dearrr frrriends," I say (note the accent).  
"Friends...?" Natsume scoffs. "Hardly,"  
I ignore that and say, "I," (I bring a hand to my chest.) "Have cre-ate-ted a..._MASDER PEESE_! And now! My friends! You must _tur-ay iit!_" With that said I lift the spoon from the pot and shove my _masder peese_ into Natsume's mouth before he could say a word.  
My friend gasps and brings a hand to her mouth. "How...How _could_ you?!" she whispers in horror. "Don't you know what you have just done?!"  
My eyes light up with glee and I grab a bowl full of chips, having already been set out for my muse for cooking. I grab a fist full and bring my hand full of chips to my friends. "DIZ...Iz my _masder peese_," I whisper and exxageradly crush the chips in my hand. My friend immediately knows what I am about to do and tries to make a run for it, while Natsume catching the panic in her eyes, tries to get up . But I blow the chips into both their faces before they could move an inch.  
Pieces of chips, decorating their hair, and droplets of soup on their faces nearly made me choke in laughter. Almost. Their eyes held both irritation and anger. Swallowing my laugh, I keep my face solemn and whispered, "My _masder peese_" Both were not amused. But I did not care. For I was to busy dipping the chips into my soup. "Hmm, needs salt. No wonder what I was forgetting," I muse.  
"You don't say" Natsume says dryly and lifts his hand up. "I'll kill you for that," Fire lights up within his hand and I glance at his crimson eyes. Those too, hold a fire within them. Not to mention that the room was suddenly getting hotter.  
"Now you've done it." my friend says non-too-helpfully.  
I calmly pick up my pot and walk away. I wonder if I can save the soup...


End file.
